


Take a Hike

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Multi, pre-fire Hales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Hike

**Author's Note:**

> Still a continuing story of sorts from the other...

Derek crested the ridge they were hiking well before his Dad. Even though he hadn’t had that growth spurt everyone was promising where he would “shoot up like a bean sprout,” he was still waiting on it hopefully. He wanted to be tall and strong just like his Dad.

Right now Alec was wishing he hadn’t given in on the whole “oh dad why don’t we just hike to the campsite” plea. He should have driven. With a grunt he climbed over a fallen log and sat on it panting. “Son. Son… Hold up.” He panted, laughing softly and waving his hand for Derek to come back.

“Mom packed us a lunch, how about we sit and eat it?” Derek grinned and sat next to his Dad, looking out over the forest below and the forest ahead.

“Did she just pack lunch?” Derek asked eagerly.

“Yes just lunch. And before you worry I am not asking you to hunt us up bunnies or deer or anything. I have handlines. We’ll fish for our dinners!” Alec grins, unpacking the lunch parcels. He has a ton of food packed on him but his kids liked catching things.

“I could catch a rabbit, Dad.” Derek insists. “It was just the one time… It was because we wouldn’t’ve eaten it…”

Alec ruffles Derek’s hair and chuckles, “I know big man. You’ll be a great provider someday.” He was probably the only family member who didn’t bring up the time Derek bit a rabbit and then felt horrible about it afterwards and spent weeks hiding it as he nursed it back to health.

“Dad… I’ll need a job like you.” Derek says, unwrapping his sandwich and delighting in the fact it’s his favorite.

“Job like me, huh?” Alec grins around his pastrami, “You did do a great job on that front porch with me. Maybe… If you do great in college… Maybe I can find a place for you at the firm. You know… If you get your degree with honors.”

Derek looks at his Dad, his cheeks stuffed with his sandwich in shock. He tries to open his mouth and say REALLY!?? But Alec puts his hand over his son’s face, “Chew carefully, swallow, and then speak. I don’t want to be covered in lunch. The ants out here might carry me away.”

Derek hiccups a laugh and chews quickly, “Really?? You think I’d be good enough to go where you went??”

Alec hooks his arm around Derek’s shoulders and smiles at him so fondly it makes Derek feel like he is possibly the best kid on the planet. “You’d want to go all the way to Savannah for school all by yourself?”

Derek looks down at his hands and manages not to wring them with anxiety only because he has half his sandwich left. “Well… I can’t go for a while….”

Alec laughs and side hugs Derek, mussing his hair, “I think by the time *I* can let you go you’ll be more than ready to ditch all of us.”

Derek laughs and leans into the hug, “Daaaad… that’s… That’s never.”

Alec hugs him extra tight. “Good. Because I am pretty sure I will never be ready for you to grow up. Not any of you.”

Derek smiles and stays leaned against Alec’s side, just soaking up guy time with his Dad. Alec sips some of their water and sighs happily, enjoying the fact his son isn’t too old for Dad hugs and that the day is really nice.

A soft rustle is all the alert they had as Talia appears, striding strong, backpack on her back with Laura and Cora following in line behind her like ducklings.

“A break already?” Talia snorts, giving Alec a smirk and hair toss. “Manly trip indeed. Ladies.” Talia grins hugely as they march on past them, headed up the ridge towards everyone’s favorite camping spot.

“REALLY TAL?” Alec yells after her.

“This is a separate LADY TIME CAMPING TRIP!” Talia calls back already vanishing from view.

“YEAHHHHHH!!” Laura laughs, walking backwards.

Cora waves happily. “Hi Daddy!!! Bye Daddy!!!”

When the girls are gone on ahead, Derek and Alec sigh in unison.

“They’ll make us set up their tent.” Derek mutters.

“We’re gentlemen so we will. And late at night… We’ll booby trap it.” Alec says, packing everything up. It makes sense now why he had so much food packed for just the two of them.

“I love your mother but sometimes she is a bit too clever.” Alec winks at Derek and hands him an extra pack. “Be kind to your old man and carry this for me. I don’t want to be completely tired when we make it over the ridge.”

Derek groans. Already he can tell he was going to end up with his sisters in a tent tonight… And a baby brother or sister on the way. God he hoped it was a brother, the odds were already stacked against them!


End file.
